Infidelidad 2 El Hijo de Link
by ZeldaBH
Summary: Despues de Perdonar y tratar de olvidar surge una nueva e incomoda situación, Zelda no tiene idea de lo que esta por llegar.


**Esta historia va ligada con la de "infidelidad" que como saben es una historia con una trama sobre la aventura de Link con Ilia, es una continuación Y para los que no la han leído les recomiendo que lo hagan para que puedan entender esta segunda parte. No tengo nada contra el pobre de Link pero una pizca de drama entre esta pareja es interesante para salir un poco de la rutina, espero que les guste iré subiendo los capítulos lo más pronto posible y sobre todo los invito a enviar sus comentarios.**

**Disclaimer: todos los personajes de SSBB no me pertenecen.**

**INFIDELIDAD 2 "EL HIJO DE LINK"**

**Capítulo I –Miedo, Frustración y Dudas.**

Habían pasado 5 años después de la reconciliación de la pareja y Zelda había dado a luz a su tercer hijo que fue un hermoso niño al que le dieron el Nombre de su Padre, Link el cual era idéntico, era más bien una versión infantil del Héroe del Tiempo, Al tener apenas 5 años el niño era muy hiperactivo y hacia travesuras a sus hermanas, no faltaban los caprichos a su Madre pero a su padre siempre le tuvo respeto y era al único que obedecía por la dureza en la que le hablaba al hacer alguna travesura. Todo era normal se habían convertido en una familia hermosa, unida y que la experiencia anterior dio fortaleza al amor entre Zelda y Link, Zelda había cambiado un poco y como no si la experiencia fue horrible para ella, la cambio y la hizo dudar de todo, era algo molesto para Link algunas veces porque no soportaba los celos de Zelda pero sabía en el fondo que era algo que debía pagar por su fechoría, decidió ser feliz con los problemas y se dedicó a hacer feliz a su mujer y a sus 3 hermosos hijos quienes eran la principal unión de ambos.

Aunque últimamente Link se portaba un poco raro ya que se empezaba a ausentar más de lo normal poniendo de excusa el trabajo en el hospital de ciudad Smash donde actualmente trabajaba. Esto le molestaba a Zelda quien comenzaba a dudar de su marido, no quería volver a pasar por lo mismo tenia terror de saber si Link salía con otra mujer o peor con la misma.

Era un sábado por la mañana y Zelda comenzaba su día cocinando para su familia, era en verdad una esposa dedicada y que daba todo su tiempo a su familia, los amaba con toda su alma pues en su vida nunca había sido más feliz, cada día se esforzaba por reforzar el lazo, amor y confianza con su esposo pero sentía que no daba lo suficiente por las ausencias de su marido y las discusiones que tenían por la misma razón, pero esa mañana decidió hacer algo especial por él y le preparo su desayuno favorito, unos deliciosos panqueques de arándano bañados con la mejor miel de Hyrule la cual se había traído consigo el fin de semana pasado que habían ido de visita, le preparo el café tal cual como le gustaba a su marido y por supuesto su cocktail de frutas que acostumbraba cada mañana. Esperando a que este bajara adorno un poco el comedor con un bello florero y acomodo los manteles individuales tejidos con el mejor bambú de Hyrule, enseguida saco una de sus mejores bajillas y comenzó a servir el desayuno.

-quedo perfecto, espero que le guste creo que se ve precioso-

En ese instante Link bajo recién bañado y acomodándose el cuello de su camisa mirando a su mujer la cual estaba parada al lado del comedor.

-Buenos días querido, como amaneciste-

-Buenos días amor, muy bien gracias y tu-

El héroe de inmediato la abrazo por detrás y notando el detalle que había preparado zelda especialmente para el

-wow y esto? A qué se debe?-

-porque te amo y trato de recordártelo de mil maneras, espero que te guste-

-muchas gracias mi amor me encanto y sabes que yo te amo y te adoro-

El héroe se sentó y simplemente se dejó consentir por zelda, comenzó a probar las delicias que le había preparado.

-esto esta delicioso, por cierto los niños siguen dormidos verdad?-

-si querido aún es muy temprano y como es sábado se despiertan un poco más tarde, así que puedes relajarte y disfrutar tu desayuno tranquilamente-

-es raro que la casa este así de silenciosa-

En ese momento comenzó a sonar el móvil del héroe destruyendo el ambiente tranquilo y pacífico, Link lo saco y al mirar quien lo llamaba dudo por un momento en contestar ya que se trataba de Ilia y Zelda estaba presente para arriesgarse a tomar la llamada, así que colgó de inmediato y guardo el teléfono tomando de nuevo el tenedor con el que se llevaba a la boca trozos de fruta.

-quien era?-

-ah... nadie importante mi amor, un compañero del trabajo me imagino que para avisarme que ya casi es hora de la cirugía programada para esta mañana.-

-oh ya veo, entonces le hubieras contestado-

-es que no quería que me interrumpiera este pequeño momento con mi esposa-

Para desgracia de Link el móvil comenzó a sonar nuevamente, Ilia jamás se daba por vencida y se volvió muy insistente, Link nervioso volvió a sacar el teléfono y molesto contestó.

-Si Diga?-

-Link porque me colgaste el teléfono? En dónde estás? Te estoy esperando-

-estoy ocupado pero no tardó en llegar, nos vemos-

Link colgó de inmediato el teléfono mirando como zelda tenía los ojos fijos en el.

-quien era?-

-el Dr. que me marco hace rato amor-

-mmm.. seguro que era el?-

-otra vez con lo mismo, ya te dije que si, tengo que irme ya-

El héroe se levantó del comedor dejando la servilleta sobre la mesa algo molesto y nervioso a la vez

-pero no has terminado de desayunar, es muy temprano aun-

-tengo que irme, tengo cirugía en 20 minutos, debo llegar a tiempo, pero estuvo delicioso amor gracias-

-No te puedes ir Link, termina de desayunar por favor-

-porque no me lo guardas para cenar, es muy tarde ya-

-porque no mejor te sientas y terminas de comer-

-Zelda me tengo que ir, guárdalo para cenar y ya no voy a discutir se me hace tarde-

Link se acomodó rápidamente la corbata y buscando las llaves de su auto escucho un golpe sobre la mesa

-Es el colmo contigo, te prepare algo especial para desayunar, para alegrarte la mañana para des estresarte un poco del trabajo, no sabes lo que dedique a hacerte esto y ni siquiera lo valoras simplemente te vas sin importarte-

-Discúlpame te quedo hermoso y sobre todo delicioso, te lo agradezco mucho pero tengo que irme, cuando llegue hablamos-

-Porque la urgencia de irte Link, acaso te vas a ver con alguien?-

-Diosas... No empieces con eso, voy a trabajar y lo sabes-

-estas seguro? Porque algo me dice que vas a salir con una tipa-

-no pienso responder a eso, ya me voy cuídate-

-tú no te vas a ningún lado hasta que me digas a donde y con quien vas a ir-

-ya te dije no te voy a responder, piensa lo que quieras Zelda-

-sabes que Link estoy harta de sentir este miedo de que te veas con alguien más, o me dices la verdad de una vez por todas o esto se acabó-

-A mí no me vas a chantajear yo estoy harto de tus celos y de que me estés vigilando toda la vida, porque no entiendes de una vez que tú eres mi mujer y eres a quien amo, no te estoy engañando con nadie debes aprender a confiar-

-porque no te das cuenta que si soy así es por tu culpa! Porque no lo enfrentas de una vez por todas!-

Los 2 comenzaron a gritarse mutuamente sin darse cuenta que sus hijos miraban y escuchaban desde las escaleras, el pequeño Link bajo por completo de ellas y se acercó a sus padres

-Mami..Papi.. porque se están peleando?-

Ambos miraron al pequeño el cual los miraba tristemente y confundido de la situación

-Link.. mi amor, que haces despierto..? Regresa a tu habitación-

-Hijo..tu madre y yo solo estamos hablando no estamos peleando, no te preocupes por eso obedece a tu mama y regresa a tu cuarto, más tarde hablaremos, no tengas miedo nunca pelearía con tu madre-

Link miro a zelda fijamente serio al termino de sus palabras, Zelda por otro lado alejo la mirada de su marido y se agacho para abrazar a su pequeño el cual vestía aun su pijama la cual tenía figuras de gorons en caricaturas y que había sido un regalo de Darunia especialmente para el Hijo de su Querido "hermano" Link. El pequeño Link abrazo a su mama fuertemente tranquilo de escuchar las palabras de su padre.

-nos vemos más tarde Zelda, cuídense-

Zelda solo miro fijamente y fríamente a Link con mucha impotencia porque sabía que no podía detenerlo más ya que seguirían discutiendo a causa de eso y sus hijos estaban presentes en la situación, simplemente lo miro hasta que este salió de la casa.

-ya querido, todo está bien no te preocupes, anda siéntense enseguida les doy sus panqueques-

-siii! Que rico!-

Exclamaron las gemelas y el pequeño quienes enseguida se sentaron al comedor felizmente y platicando al mismo tiempo.

La soberana de Hyrule desayunaba tranquilamente con sus 3 hijos pero no dejaba de pensar en que estaba haciendo su esposo, pensó en llamarle pero decidió no hacerlo ya que se había ido molesto y de alguna manera iban a terminar discutiendo también por medio del móvil, así que prefirió esperarlo y hablar del tema tranquilamente, sabía que sería duro pues últimamente se la pasaban peleando y lo que menos quería era que sus hijos nuevamente escucharan la discusión entre ellos porque no era saludable para sus pequeños, pensaba en dejarlos encargados un momento con su mejor amiga Samus Aran la cual era como una hermana para ella y la ventaja era que Vivian a unas cuadras de la casa de Samus y Ike los cuales se habían casado unos años antes que ella y Link.

-Mami a qué hora va a llegar papá?-

-No lo sé Zoe pero veras que regresara pronto, los voy a dejar un momento con su tía samus porque mama tiene que salir y no los puedo dejar aquí solos, le parece bien?-

-si mamá- Respondieron los 3 niños en coro

A zelda no se le ocurrió otra cosa más que decirles por pretexto para poderlos llevar con ella, debía hablar y arreglar las cosas con su marido y aunque sabía que terminarían peleando decidió esforzarse por enmendar las cosas en el fondo ella quería seguir al lado de Link, era feliz y lo amaba con toda su alma pero sabía que no podía seguir viviendo con dudas y pretextos departe de el para poder escaparse.

Dando las 6 de la tarde Zelda seguía esperando impaciente a Link el cual aún no llegaba y era extraño pues era sábado y solamente trabajaba hasta las 2 de la tarde, estaba preocupada y molesta a la vez. –En donde estará?- se preguntaba la Hylian mientras leia una novela romántica sentada en su sofá favorito, que tranquilidad cuando la casa estaba sola, los niños pasaban un buen rato en casa de Samus y Ike y no le preocupaba ya que sabía que estaban en buenas manos lo único que le importaba en ese momento era que Link llegara y aclararan las cosas de una vez por todas por el bienestar de los niños.

Pasando las 6 con cuarto se escuchó un auto estacionarse en la entrada de su casa, sintió un dolor en su estómago de los nervios y cerro el libro inmediatamente, suspiro y se recargó en el sofá cruzando la pierna al mismo tiempo escuchando el cerrojo de la puerta abrirse que por unos segundos se escuchó cerrarse.

-ya llegue...- coloco su maletín sobre la mesa junto con las llaves del auto y al mismo tiempo deshaciendo el nudo molesto de su corbata.

Zelda se levantó del sofá y se acercó lentamente a Link. -¿puedo saber porque llegaste tan tarde si se supone que sales a las 2?-

-Te dije que tenía cirugía-

-¿de qué? Le arreglaste todos los huesos a alguien como para durar todo el día o qué?-

-no es gracioso Zelda si te dije que tenía trabajo tenia trabajo y ya no quiero que me sigas cuestionando, estoy muy cansado y estresado fue un día muy duro y lo que menos necesito es que me estés molestando mejor dime que hiciste de comer la verdad tengo mucha hambre y si no te molesta podrías por favor calentar la comida-

-así como tu exiges que te atienda yo te exijo una respuesta, ¿en dónde demonios estabas?-

-¿Por qué no me recibieron los niños, en dónde están?-

-están en casa de Samus y Ike, por favor contéstame en donde estabas-

-¿y porque están allá?-

-porque precisamente no quería que nos vieran discutir de nuevo-

-Link por favor respóndeme, en dónde estabas?-

-ya te dije que estaba trabajando! Diosas..-

-no me grites! Merezco saber la verdad y sé que no estabas ahí, o me dices de una vez o te voy a deja, no tengo la necesidad de seguir aguantando tus mentiras y estar esperándote aquí siempre para ti mientras vas a divertirte con otras-

-no tengo necesidad de engañarte ya te lo dije, te pedí perdón y me diste una oportunidad que me costó mucho trabajo conseguir, ¿crees que soy un estúpido para tirar esa oportunidad a la basura así como así?-

Zelda suspiro agachando la mirada perdida en sus pensamientos sin responderle a Link.

:::FLASHBACK::

Eran las 4 de la tarde, zelda estaba desesperada y preocupada no dudo más y tomo el teléfono marcando el celular de su esposo el cual dejo sonar sin contestarle, zelda intento varias veces pero fue inútil, regreso el teléfono a su descanso y tomo la agenda telefónica hojeando paginas hasta llegar a la que quería, descolgó el teléfono nuevamente y marco varios números sin detenerse esperando respuesta la cual consiguió después de 3 segundos.

-Buenas tardes Hospital de ciudad Smash en que puedo servirle-

-Am buenas tardes, disculpe… me puede informar si el Dr. Alden sigue laborando a esta hora?-

-permítame un segundo- Respondió la enfermera la cual tardo un poco en investigar lo que Zelda le había solicitado y nuevamente tomo el teléfono para responderle.

-El Dr. Alden salió del hospital hace aproximadamente una hora y media srita.-

Zelda se quedó muda tras escuchar la respuesta y con la poca voz que tenía le respondió a la enfermera.

-ah.. Muchas gracias.-

-por nada hasta luego-

Coloco el teléfono en su lugar y se sentó en el sofá pensando muchas cosas y empuñando su mano a la vez.

:::FIN DEL FLASHBACK:::

-Zelda…Zelda...despierta, respóndeme, que hiciste de comer?-

-¡sabes bien que no estabas ahí!, porque me mientes?-

-y sigues con lo mismo, que si estaba ahí, tenía mucho trabajo entiéndelo!-

-deja de mentirme de una vez por todas, sabes bien que estoy diciendo la verdad!-

-ah sí? Y tu como sabes que no estaba en el hospital?-

-Me crees lo suficientemente estúpida para no averiguarlo?, llame al hospital Link y me dijeron que habías salido desde las dos y media y ve la hora que llegas-

El héroe del tiempo paso saliva pero bien sabía que su mujer no era nada tonta y ahora no sabía que responderle la verdad no la podía saber y si se la decía ella jamás lo entendería.

-Mira zelda no tengo ganas de discutir si vas a seguir con esto mejor me voy, tengo mucha hambre y estoy muy cansado-

-pues fíjate que tú no te vas de aquí como la vez?-

-tú me lo vas a impedir?-

Link suspiro y tomo las llaves del auto caminando hacia la puerta molesto, al ver esto Zelda se puso frente a la puerta impidiéndoselo cruzando los brazos.

-todavía no acabamos de hablar Link-

-ya te dije que no tengo ganas de seguir discutiendo, te puedes mover por favor?-

-y a dónde demonios te vas a ir?-

-con todo respeto eso es algo que no te voy a responder, compermiso-

-no me voy a mover y a ver cómo le haces-

-Mira Zelda deja de encapricharte como niña pequeña que eso ya no te queda, hazte a un lado por favor-

-dime lo que quieras no me voy a mover hasta que no acabemos de hablar-

-Ah no te vas a mover…-

-No no me voy a mover-

Link la tomo de los brazos usando su fuerza para moverla a un lado

-Suéltame! Que te pasa! No te vas a ir a ningún lado!-

-ya me canse de todo esto- Link la soltó al despejar la puerta y la abrió saliendo demasiado molesto mientras Zelda caminaba detrás de él gritándole.

-Te vas a arrepentir! De seguro te vas a largar con otra! Pues quédate ahí y no regreses! Porque no quiero saber más de ti! Me voy a ir a Hyrule y te voy a dejar!-

-Eso quieres? Eso vas a tener entonces porque no pienso ir a buscarte si te quieres ir vete! Yo no te voy a detener, porque yo estoy harto de tus celos y no voy a estar al lado de una mujer que se la pasa vigilándome todo el día- Link subió al auto encendiéndolo y arranco rápidamente alejándose de ahí dejando hablar sola a Zelda.

Zelda se metió a la casa enojada nunca había estado tan molesta en su vida cerró la puerta azotándola y tiro el jarrón que adornaba una mesa en la entrada de la casa respirando agitadamente faltándole el aire del coraje que había liberado, unos segundos después comenzó a derramar lágrimas resbalándose de la puerta en la cual estaba recargada.

-¿Por qué?... no debí haber regresado con el… yo misma sabía perfectamente que lo volvería a hacer, no quise ver la realidad y solo me engañe a mí misma... Este matrimonio no tiene remedio… él lo destruyo y no puede ser nuevamente… Diosas…mis hijos no pueden vivir esto… porque no piensa en ellos, porque me hace todo esto…soy la única mujer que lo ha amado toda la vida, siempre he estado para él, porque me lastima de esta manera…-

Zelda se quedó horas llorando y haciéndose preguntas, tratando de averiguar cuál era el error, no se dio cuenta de la hora, estaba lloviendo eso era seguro, hacia frio y seguía en el piso llorando, en ese momento sonó el teléfono y la hizo dar un pequeño salto de miedo, no dudo en contestar pues sabía que se trataba de Link, quería arreglar las cosas y no podía dejar que su orgullo la dominara.

-Si diga?-

-Zel, disculpa la hora pero como no venias por los niños no recordé si me dijiste que se iban a quedar esta noche en mi casa-

-ah…Samus eres tu…, discúlpame a mí por no haber ido por ellos, espero no te moleste si los dejo dormir en tu casa esta noche-

-no no para nada, ellos se pueden quedar el tiempo que quieran solo quería saber tu aprobación, ¿está todo bien? Te escucho un poco rara-

-si...si estoy bien no te preocupes, todo se va a arreglar, por el momento quiero estar sola, mañana pasare por los niños temprano-

-muy bien Zelda, no te preocupes tu tranquila si me necesitas aquí estoy para ti, descansa buenas noches-

-Buenas noches…-

Colgó el teléfono y se dirigió a su habitación quitando su ropa y poniéndose su bata de dormir, distendió la cama y se acostó de su lado mirando el de Link vacío, cerró los ojos y se dispuso a dormir.

Los primeros rayos del sol del día se asomaban por la ventana de Zelda, la cual estaba media abierta y se dejaba ver el cielo azul y despejado, terminaba de llover algunas horas y se sentía el aire fresco el cual la hizo moverse un poco buscando la cobija con su mano y sintió algo de su lado opuesto, abrió los ojos y volteo para saber de qué se trataba, Miro a Link acostado de su lado sin cobijarse y con la ropa puesta aun, escucho sus ronquidos y se incorporó mirándolo.

-a qué hora llegaría?- Se preguntó en sus pensamientos al mismo tiempo que volvió a acostarse y se cobijó acomodándose de perfil frente a él mirándolo como dormía, olía ligeramente a alcohol.

-seguramente fue a tomar... No me gusta que haga eso…-Cerro los ojos nuevamente para tratar de dormir un poco más, pues se había acostado muy tarde anoche y por supuesto tenía mucho sueño aun.

Zelda dormía un poco más y sintió como se movía la cama levemente, eso la hizo despertar y abrió los ojos incorporando su cabeza mirando al héroe del tiempo levantado y quitándose su camisa.

-¿A dónde vas?- pregunto la princesa aun acostada cobijada de la cintura para abajo.

-Me voy a duchar, sigue descansando-

-¿estás bien?,¿a qué hora llegaste anoche?-

-no recuerdo pero creo que eran como las 4 de la mañana, y si estoy bien no te preocupes-

Link tomo su toalla y se dirigió a ducharse, emparejo la puerta del baño y se escuchaba como caía el agua de la regadera; Zelda se levantó y se estiro, hizo la cama y se quitó su bata de dormir y el resto de su ropa quedando totalmente desnuda, camino de puntillas suavemente hacia el baño dirigiéndose a la ducha escuchando el sonido de la regadera y entro a la misma mirando a su esposo.

-¿necesitas compañía?-

Link la miro fijamente y no le respondió nada, volvió hacia la ducha quitando el resto de jabón de su cuerpo. Zelda por otro lado le sonrio y lo abrazo con cariño comenzando a mojarse su hermoso cuerpo.

-Zelda… puedes…am…¿me permites terminar de ducharme?-

-pero que tiene de malo, no te agrada que este aquí?-

Zelda intentó besarlo la verdad se moría de ganas de hacerlo y como no si Link siempre fue, es y seria el amor de su vida, Link de lo contrario alejo su cabeza y quito las manos de zelda de su cuello, Zelda lo miro sorprendida, no entendía lo que pasaba.

-¿Qué pasa, porque hiciste eso, ya no me amas?-

-No es eso, sabes que si pero la verdad no estoy de humor para eso-

-Ya no me deseas? Ni siquiera me besaste, hace mucho que no hacemos el amor-

-Eso es porque tú no has querido-

-por lo mismo decidí tomar la iniciativa y me rechazas-

-no es eso, es que me siento muy mal anoche Salí a beber con Ike y siento que la cabeza me da vueltas, además estoy muy cansado y no me siento del todo bien con la discusión que tuvimos tu y yo-

-con el amor todo se puede arreglar no crees? Por eso yo… tenía la intención de disfrutar este momento contigo a solas-

-lo sé pero mejor otro día, hoy no me siento de humor, discúlpame-

Link termino de ducharse y salió de la regadera dejando a Zelda sola, tomo la toalla y la envolvió alrededor de su cintura saliendo del baño; Zelda lo miro irse y derramo algunas lágrimas, Link jamás la había rechazado y eso fue algo que la hirió mucho, trato de llorar en silencio mientras se duchaba.

**Bueno aqui les dejo el primer capitulo como les mencione al principio de la historia recibo sus reviews no les cuesta nada xD, cualquier duda pueden hacérmela saber, el proximo capitulo lo subire este fin de semana sino me cargan de tarea en la escuela claro ¬¬, espero les haya gustado! :) sobre todo a Zeldi-chan de hyuuga ^^ **


End file.
